In The Woods
by Mynce
Summary: OneShot Lemon between DeidaraXOFC. Darla remembers running into the MissingNin in the forest well mourning over her little brothers death. Disclaim: I do not own Naruto!


It was quiet, to quiet. It had always been quiet, even when he was still around. But now, now it was deathly quiet, even the air seemed to stand still, almost smothering to Darla. She leaned back in her chair and pressed her fingertips together, thinking and humming silently. The cabinet was alluring to her, almost begging her to go over and grab a bottle of Alcohol. He was dead, he had died yesterday morning, and the funeral had been this morning.

Her little brother, her pride and joy, he, with his sparkling grey eyes so much like hers, and that little squawk of a laugh. He had been terminally ill for sometime, she would not kid herself. Yet she had hopped, hopped and wished that he hadn't died.

Darla gave up and stood, her black hair cascading down her back. She was pale, from being sick herself. It wasn't an illness however, no it was being sick from wanting him. Never in her life did she want him like she wanted him now. She felt sick for wanting him, especially at such a time, sick for wanting his touch on her skin.

Her stomach gurgled sickly as she opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle. He would laugh at her, she knew it call her weak for drinking. She shook her head and opened the bottle; she then walked over to her chair and sat down, draping one arm over the chair back and taking a long drink of the content in the bottle.

The liquid burned down her throat, and then she felt tears burn her eyes. They fell down her face, dripping into the corners of her mouth. She felt sick.

With little effort, she took another drink and started to rock the chair back and forth on its hind legs. If it fell, then it fell. She propped her feet up on the table, bending her knees and rocking back and forth. She let her eyes slide close as she imagined him, holding her close, whispering words of comfort in her ears. Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She snapped her eyes opened and slammed the bottle onto the table. He was no longer like that, he was no longer loving, or sweet and tender. Hell she didn't even know if he was alive anymore. The last time she saw him burned vividly in her mind. 

**She had been tracking him, along with two other Hunter-nins. He was a Missing-nin and had to be brought down. She would kill him she knew that she would. It was her job; it was what her village expected of her. He was now dangerous to their village, knowing their secrets. He could sell them to another village, or worse, use them himself.**

One of the other Hunter-nins stopped and perched on a rock. She scanned the woods, her face hidden from view by her mask. She then slowly raised it, revealing brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Darla, where do we go now?" she asked as she looked towards the black haired women.

Darla sighed before lifting her own mask, "I don't know, remember the sightings were scarce."

"What would he be doing here? Back in our borders?" Simone the masked Hunter-Nin asked.

Darla shrugged and pulled her mask down, "lets split up."

"Hai" was heard from the other two women. Darla focused her chakra then started to tree hop southwards, looking over her shoulder now and then. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as though someone was watching her. She then landed by a pound and walked over to it, looking into its smooth surface.

It was rare that a pound was so still, a lot of the time there was a waterfall at its base, or fish in its depths however, this one was silent.

Actually, the whole forest was silent, to silent.

Darla grew suspicious as she turned around to scan the area. There was nothing in sight, not a bird, not an animal, not a bug nor a sound. It was as though they all had just scattered, something or someone had disturbed them. 

Darla quickly grabbed a Kunai and hid behind a rock, making sure to give herself a vantage view of the clearing. She grasped the Kunai in both her hands and held it up to her chest, listening for any signs that might suggest somebody else.

Then she heard it, footsteps crunching across the leaves of the forest. The footsteps were getting closer to her, even though she couldn't see whom they belonged to. The Kunai was slipping in her sweaty hands as the footsteps stopped just beside the rocks she was hiding behind. Then with a silent prayer, she whirled from behind them and slashed the Kunai down on the figure.

Her wrist was caught and twisted behind her back, and then she was shoved face forward into the rocks. The world seemed to still as more and more pressure was pressed onto her wrist. She struggled against the body behind her and tried to get a grasp on the situation that was quickly spiralling out of her hands. She winced as hot breath wafted over the back of her neck, her other arm was pressed between her front and the rock.

She was completely and utterly stuck.

The voice that wafted past her cheek made her heart still in terror.

"So they've sent Hunter-nins after me, yeah?"

It was him it was actually him, the man who use to be her lover, the man who betrayed her and her village. The man whom she was hunting, and he had caught her. This was bad, this was really bad.

"Answer me Girl!" he demanded harshly. Darla winced again as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Answer me or I'll break your wrist, yeah" he backed up his threat by twisting her now bruised wrist even more. She hissed and slammed her forehead against the rocks by accident. She would not answer him; she would not betray her village! He seemed to have lost patience as he spun her around and slammed her back against the rocks. With her arm now free she quickly slashed at him with the Kunai in an attempt to get space between them. He dodged it and let go of her wrist.

Darla stopped in awe as she examined him he was older, his long blonde hair even longer then before, covering his left eye. His blue eye bore down on her as he quickly took advantage of her pause. He disappeared then reappeared behind her, grabbing her Kunai arm once again slamming her into the rocks on the side of the pound. She had the wind knocked out of her and black dots danced in front of her eyes.

"See something you like, yeah!" he growled.

"As-as if!" she wheezed back at him. He then laughed, a cold unfunny laugh. It was mocking and cruel. 

"So they've sent you after me, yeah?" he reached around to pull of her mask, "did they think I would show pity to you because of who you are?" He then ripped the mask off and spun her around to face him. "Darla."

Her heart stopped when he had said her name. She could feel her cheeks heat up, old feelings for him had started to rise, but she quickly dismissed them.

"Trust me, they didn't expect anything from the likes of you Deidara!" she spat his name at him with as much hate as she could muster. He laughed again before gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Don't play dumb Darla, you'll always love me no matter what I do, yeah."

Then he kissed her, just like that, he slammed his lips onto hers and kissed her tell her lips were numb and her head felt like it would explode. When he pulled away she was furious. She was thrashing against him yelling curses and trying to get her stolen breath back.

He laughed before kissing her again. His lips moved against hers and backed her into submission. Before long he was playing tongue twister with her and her face was burning red. She had to admit that she liked it, he had always been a great kisser, and soon she found herself enjoying the kiss.

When he pulled away a second time he had a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Darla pushed him away and started to rub her lips on her sleeve muttering insults at him.

"I have to kill you," she stated after a moment. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms before responding, "I doubt you could, yeah."

She sighed and let her arms hang limply at her sides. It was now a peaceful in the forest, and the pound had started to make noises. Fish swam underneath the surface, and birds sang songs into the winds.

"I…" she trailed off wondering how she could phase her comment. Either way it would make her feel and look stupid. Shaking her head slowly she worried her bottom lip in-between her teeth.

He nodded and took a step towards her, "I know, yeah."

She looked up at him and let her eyes take in his attire. He was wearing a cloak of sorts that covered him totally. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then before she kissed him she muttered, "I hope abandoning your Village was worth it."

He met her in a fiery kiss that lit up her whole being. Her heart raced faster, her face burned and her head felt it would explode in sweet bliss. He had tucked her into his clock as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her middle and letting his hands slide up under her shirt to touch the warm flesh of her back.

She sighed in the kiss, letting him taste the insides of her mouth. He pulled away and dropped kisses down her neck to her collarbone that scorched her skin. Her eyelids fluttered in bliss when he slowly lifted her shirt up over her head. He dropped her shirt to the ground and nibbled at her ear lobe.

Darla shivered when his hands skimmed to the back of her bra. He slowly unhooked it and let it drop to the ground as well. He grasped her arms and pushed her back slightly so he could see her in her glory. Her pale flesh was slightly blushed and her dusky nipples stood at attention.

"Your beautiful, yeah" he murmured before letting his head descend on one of her nipples. He took it into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, listening to the mewing noises that she made in response to his attentive mouth.

Her breathing became uneven as he turned to her other nipple and started to suck on it, nibbling it softly and letting his hair tickle her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and let her hands slide into his hair.

Deidara rose his head and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips before dropping to his knees and dragging her pants down her hips. He pressed his lips to her abdominal and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear. He grinned up at her mischievously before pulling her panties down her long legs and letting them settle onto the ground.

Darla blushed furiously when he pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, her embarrassment was short lived however when he pulled her down to him so that she to was on her knees in front of him. He whisked off his cloak and settled it on the ground before pulling Darla into a hug and lowering her onto it, his body on top of hers. She helped him remove his shirt and then his pants.

She noticed that he lacked any undergarments and rose an eyebrow at him. He shrugged uncaring as he lowered an arm beside her to hold himself up. He then used his other hand to raise one of her legs slightly and settled himself in-between her thighs. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes in anticipation as he positioned himself to enter her.

"Deidara I-" she started but was stopped when he muttered "Shhhh" in a husky voice. Then he entered her with a grunt. Darla gasped and let her head fall to the side as she clamped her mouth shut. He slowly rose out of her then sunk back in causing another sharp gasp to rip from her throat.

Darla let her nails dig into his back as he started to make love to her. She gasped and moaned as he grunted and muttered something now and then. It was a pretty quiet affair, as neither of them knew what to say. Time seemed to stop as he trusted into her faster and she arched to meet him.

She could have laughed at the irony of it all, but it seemed to get stuck in her throat. It was then that she wondered how she really felt about the Missing-nin. She started to reach her peek and Deidara seemed to have noticed, because he sped up even more. He then kissed her, silencing her moans. Her nails cut into his skin as she ripped her mouth away and flung her head to the side once again. She then tightened around him and cried out as burning hot pleasure cut across her stomach. She felt him grunt and then release inside of her.

Then he fell on top of her, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, both of their breathing steadied as Darla licked her parched lips. He withdrew and she whimpered at the sensation of him against her sensitive flesh. He stood up pulling her up with him and quickly got dressed. She fallowed suit and got dressed as well.

Then he grabbed her mask off the ground and studied it for a moment before looking at her. He slowly put it on her and nodded, and then he turned and disappeared.  
  
Darla smiled bitterly as she took another drink out of the bottle. She hadn't expected anything from him, never did and never would. Hell she doubted that he had ever even loved her. Darla stood and stumbled slightly as she walked over to her couch and crashed down onto it, tears streaming down her face. She was now alone, her brother was gone and she would never see him again. With a hiccup, she let herself fall into a drunken slumber. 

Little did she know she was being watched, watched by a blue eye that was sympathetic to her brothers passing.


End file.
